maradyerfandomcom-20200213-history
The Evolution of Mara Dyer
About The Evolution of Mara Dyer is the second installment in Michelle Hodkin 's Mara Dyer trilogy. Sypnosis Jude continues to haunt Mara in every waking moment, as Mara struggles to get a hold of her life, as she is constantly admitted in and out of different mental facilities that try to help Mara get better. Ending Mara gets a DVD in her room which she inserts into her computer. It is from the night the abandoned asylum collapsed. As the roof starts to fall, Mara begins to laugh manically which scares her. What scares her more is that she isn't really in her room, she is actually drugged, tied and trapped in the back of a car. She realizes she must have been drugged sometime while she was eating dinner with her family and she knows who took her. Jude takes her out of the vehicle and ties her to a chair. She asks him why he is tormenting her and he tells her because she deserves it. He wants his sister back. Jude makes Mara cut her own wrists but not to kill. As she is bleeding out, an off duty officer comes up. Jude stabs himself in the side and the officer has a stroke before he can call in an ambulance. Mara wakes up in the hospital and finds out that her family thinks she tried to kill herself. They have decided to put her in a full time facility for a while for her own health. Mara thinks this is ironic considering she was just told she wouldn't have to go on the retreat for good behavior and now she will be a full time patient and forced to be there. She is also just glad her family is safe for the time being but she is also sad that she hasn't gotten to see Noah and won't until she comes out. Her entire school is there and just when she thinks she won't see Noah again, he shows up with them but won't talk to her. She catches him in a hallway and he tells her to act like they don't know each other so the adults won't keep them apart. She agrees and also tells him she'll meet him in the music room at 1 AM. The only problem is her roommate is Phoebe. Mara wakes up well past 1 AM and Phoebe wakes up and tells her she was sleep talking. They go to the bathroom together because Mara is too sleepy from her pills to disagree. The next day Phoebe freaks out and throws a temper tantrum saying Mara tried to kill her by slitting her wrist and that she is going to kill everyone. They break it up but all day Phoebe freaks out about Mara (falsely) and is sedated. That night, Mara meets Noah in the music room and he won't even look at her because he is so angry with himself for not being there when Jude took her. But he tells Mara he saw it all on the plane and felt how terrified she was. Then they decide to break into Dr. Kells' office and find their files with Jamie. Mara reads hers and Noah's and they both discover that Dr Kells has been videotaping Mara's house for weeks and has Jude in her room caught on tape. As Noah is walking her back to room they find Phoebe dead in her bed with cut wrists. Noah and Mara try to get out but all the doors are locked. There are no adults and most of the kids from Mara's school have gone missing. They go outside and Jude has them tied up and decides to torture Stella to make Mara come to him. Stella reveals that she can read minds and tells her that Jude thinks that Mara can bring back the dead if she is scared enough which explains why he has been trying to scare her. Noah attacks Jude and Mara realizes that the more Jude is hurt, the more the others look hurt and connects that Jude can suck the life from others when he is pain. To spare everyone, she tells Jude she'll go with him though she also tells him that no matter what Dr. Kells told him, she can't raise the dead. As she is walking away with Jude, she looks at Noah and realizes she can't leave him. She decides to bring the building down instead. As she does, she feels Noah by her side. She blacks out and wakes up drugged and unable to rise from bed. Dr Kells shows her the footage she saw in her room and a board notating all the kids in her school with a special gene that allows them to have special abilities and whether they are alive or not. Next to Noah's name is the word "deceased" and Dr Kells confirms it. Dr. Kells tells Mara she has truth serum in her and phrases her questions to make Mara say yes. But inside Mara knows Noah is alive and she knows she won't be in that bed forever. She also knows there will be hell to pay when she finally breaks free. Category:Books